The Planes of Shah'Haien Wiki
Welcome to ---- "Oceans, turned to dry land... deserts, into seas... mountains, bursting into flames... The earth itself torn asunder... living creatures, beast and dragon, dying one after the other... civilization collapsing... The Golden Age... coming to an abrupt halt..." Legends tell of a great disaster that racked this world... eons ago, it destroyed many families and split even more apart. Millenia have passed, the great ancestors all died out. The new world has given rise to new, younger and more ignorant races. Civilization is on the brink of restoring its former glory... Until, the ignorance of one hatchling seals the fate of Sylfe. "Woe, the Gelendrian Bloom, burnt to ash... Woe, the first notes of the gong of war resound across the earth... Woe, the dead shall rise once more... Woe, The Dark Lord shall devour all... Woe, the final battle, 'tis racing down the corridor... Who is to save us? Who is to be our salvation? The races, now divided, must once more unify themselves. Once more, must they stand against a common foe. Once more must the races pass away into legend and myth, to save the world and pave the path of peace for the races that are to be born..." Navigation The Planes of Shah'Haien * The World of Sylfe ** The World and the Rules that Govern it *Map ** The Eastlands *** The Continent of Alriiea **** The Languid Sea **** The Forbidden Peaks **** The Windblown Valley **** The Wayward Road **** The Yedruun Forest *** Malleithen **** Ruins of Avalhein **** The Moonlit Rock **** Sielvoth's Hut **** Moonshine Fields *** The Continent of Galaria **** Ha'san Mien, Sanctuary from the Waves **** The Mother's Necklace ** The Story *** Lore *** Synopsis ** The Characters *** The Ceree **** The Four Tribes ***** The Highwind ***** The Bright Scales ***** The Agile Talon ***** The Swift Tail **** Social System ***** Tribe Leaders ***** Social Heirarchy ***** Tribal Encounters **** History and Ancestry ***** The Golden Age ***** The Fall ***** The Great Division ***** Present Times ***** The Great Ancestors * Into the Scrolls ** Into the Scrolls: The Gongs of War *** Story **** Prologue **** The Present Times *** The Worlds **** Azalar: The Human World ***** Lore ***** Places ***** Religion ***** Politics/Royal Heirarchy ***** Military Heirarchy ***** Races and Specialties ***** Magic: Mechanisms and Limitations **** The World of Scrolls **** The Dragon's Realm ***** Lore ***** Locations ***** Society ***** Races: Specialties and Skills ***** Magic * The Eternals ** The Prime 12 *** Courage *** Doubt *** Faith *** Oath *** Fear *** Death *** Lust *** Hope *** Justice *** Envy *** Division *** Destiny ** Sam'rin: The Blood Drinkers *** Malkuthe Highwind *** Saffyre Swifttail *** Sa'Maihan, Sar'Haiel ** La'Fayetti: Those Chosen to Ascend *** Thorn *** Shara'Hsbin *** Sabra'no'a ** Mah'seht Haien: The Unnamed Worlds Character Creation Okay, so here you can create your characters. The sheet is below, so copy it first and then type in your character's name. Paste it in the page you create and then fill up the fields. Simple as that bgcolor=#C0C0C0 width=85% default=Type Your Character's Name Here!! buttonlabel=Create a Character! Here's the sheet. Name: ' '''Age: ' 'Height: ' 'Length: ' 'Bios: ' '''Personality: Love Interest: Physical Characteristics: ''Color: '' ''Markings: '' ''Wings: '' That's all of it. When you're done creating your character, you could post a link to the character sheet here(you have to register):Out of Charcter Discussion After that, if I approve of your character, you could roleplay! It depends on the most recent chapter, so you should be aware. The Roleplay Board That's it! Have fun! Featured Article The Four Tribes The Ceree were once a single, unified body, but the time came when the land became so barren that food was sparse. They came to the forests, to the mountains and many other places, searching for food, but it wasn't enough. The users of magic in the mountains were able to occasionally scrape some food from the rocks, but not long before they returned to the plains and ran with the Lycandu. The others went to the forests, where they found food in great amounts, but the Ceree can't live on only greenery, they returned to the plains as well. Others took their chances and went to a desolate valley, perhaps they thought they could scrounge up a living there, but they too were mistaken, and returned to the plains. This was when the clans began, the Highwind split off first, and headed for the mountains. The Brightscales were second to leave and they went to the forests, the Agile Talon, the third and they returned to the valley, the Swift Tail remained. Before long, the pact was made and every tribe, when essence calls, may hunt in the grounds of the Swift Tail, and they could move freely between themselves. see more... Category:Browse